Força
Strength é uma das 7 estatísticas primárias no sistema de SPECIAL. ''Fallout 3'' Modificadores: Melee Weapons skill, Carry Weight, Melee damage bonus Strength aumenta gradativamente a quantidade de peso que você é capaz de carregar. Dano físico é aumentado em 1 a cada 2 pontos de força (+5 de dano em 10 pontos) e a capacidade de peso para se carregar é aumentada em 10 lbs a cada ponto (+100 lbs com 10 de força). Strength não afeta o dano desarmado, embora Iron Fist requira 4 Strength. Diferente dos jogos anteriores, as armas não tem requerimento mínimo de força, e um personagem com 1 de força pode usar uma minigun sem penalidades. Strength pode ser usado ás vezes para amendrotar NPC's em diálogos. Observe que, embora à primeira vista o bônus de dano parece menor no melhor, o dano bônus é aplicado "depois" do dano base possa ser ajustado com Melee Weapons skill e a condição das armas. Então, o dano bônus pode ser muito significante, aumenta muito no jogo. Além disso, mesmo com o máximo na skill de Melee Weapons e condição da arma, muita força ainda pode aumentar em 10% o dano da arma. Isto é equivalente á, ou melhorque, um perk. Além do mais, multiplicadores de dano (de perks como Entomologist) também afetam o dano bônus, o que confunde um pouco. Nota:* NÃO afeta dano desarmado de qualquer forma (veja discussion page em inglês). Perks baseados em Strength Maneiras de aumentar sua Strength ;Permanentes * Bobblehead - Strength (+1) * Ant Might quest perk (+1) * Intense Training perk (+1) * No Weaknesses perk (vai aumentar para 5, se for menor que 5) * Almost Perfect perk (vai aumentar para 9, caso seja menor que 9) ;Temporarios * Alcohol (não afeta stack) * Beer, scotch, vodka, whiskey, wine (+1) * Moonshine (+2) * Armaduras e vestuários do Fallout 3 * Enclave power armor, Linden's Outcast power armor (+1) * Ashur's power armor, tribal power armor, laborer outfit (+1) * Enclave Hellfire armor (+1) * Brotherhood power armor, Lyons' Pride power armor, Outcast power armor, power armor (+2) * Chems * Buffout (+2) * Ant nectar (+4) * Perks * Nerd Rage! (aumenta para 10 quando seus Hit Points estão menores que 20%.) * Solar Powered (+2 entre 6 AM e 6 PM) * Mississippi Quantum pie (+1) ''Fallout: New Vegas'' Strength em New Vegas modifica Melee damage, Carry Weight e Melee Weapons skill e determina se você pode usar uma arma ou não. Se você não tem o requerimento necessário para a arma então você terá mais dificuldade para mirar (para armas de longo alcance), ou seus ataques teram um intervalos mais lentos (para armas melee, ou dano unarmed). Você pode reduzir o requerimento de força para uma arma se tiver o perkWeapon Handling. Perks baseados em Strength Maneiras de aumentar sua Strength ;Permanentes * Strength Implant (+1) * Intense Training perk (+1) * Completando a quest The Apocalypse ou The Endvai aumentar sua estatística em 1 ponto. * Pode trocar entre dois perks depois da quest Old World Blues quest: * Spineless perk (+1) * Reinforced Spine perk (+2) ;Temporarios * Alcohol (não afeta stack) * Beer, Dixon's whiskey, Jake Juice, Rum & Nuka, scotch, vodka, whiskey, wine (+1 - +3 dependendo de sua skill de Survival) * Irradiated beer, irradiated scotch, irradiated whiskey (+1 - +3 dependendo de sua skill de Survival) * Moonshine (+2) * Sierra Madre martini (+2) * Wasteland tequila (+2 - +6 dependendo de sua skill de Survival) * Battle brew (+2 por 20 segundos, então +1) * Large wasteland tequila (+3 - +9 dependendo de sua skill de survival) * Armor and clothing * Brotherhood T-51b power armor, Remnants power armor, T-51b power armor (+1) * Lobotomite jumpsuit (+1) * Courier duster, marked tribal armor, Scorched Sierra power armor (+1) ** Brotherhood T-45d power armor, T-45d power armor (+2) * Chems * Buffout (+2) ** Ant nectar (+4) * Food * Bighorner steak, brahmin steak, Cook-Cook's Fiend stew, mole rat stew (+1 - +3 dependendo de sua skill de Survival) * Perks * Meat of Champions (+1 por 60 segundos depois de comer um cadáver.) * Nerd Rage! (aumenta para 10 quando seus Hit Points estão abaixo de 20%) * Solar Powered (+2 entre 6 AM e 6 PM quando ao ar livre) * Traits * Claustrophobia (+1 quando ao ar livre, mas -1 em lugares fechados) * Early Bird (+2 entre 6am e 12pm, mas -1 entre 6pm e 6am) Nome de níveis e estatísticas Similar á Fallout 3, enquanto a primeira vista o bônus parece menor no maior, o dano bônus é aplicado'' depois'' do dano base da arma ser ajustado pela Melee Weapons skill e weapon condition. Então, o dano bônus pode ser muito significativo e aumentar muito no jogo. Em adição com o uso modificado de Damage Threshold ao invés de Damage resistance com uma armadura mecânica, o dano bônus de strength pode aumentar significativamente o DPS de low-damage, high-attack-rate de armas contra alvos (como a Katana). de:Stärke en:Strength es:Fuerza fr:Force hu:Strength ko:힘 nl:Kracht no:Strength pl:Siła ru:Сила sv:Styrka uk:Сила zh:Strength Categoria:SPECIAL